Six Club
Six Club is a group of inseparable friends. Everyone goes to school in Cappa. Členové Phillip - Commander Club - Fairy man of Empathy Moni - Fairy of Love Peter - Fairy man of Forces Ammy - Fairy of Love Melody - Fairy of Music Tech - Fairy man of Technology Sezóny |-|Season 1= Starting a new year at school for fairies and fairies men in Cappa. On Earth, yet there is a struggle between fairy man Peter and witch Stormy. The fight is involved Phillip, who discovers his abilities. Then, the two travel to school in Cappa, where fairies and meet other Vilaka. Filip then discovers his lost mother and his native kingdom of Cascade. Icy, Darcy and Stormy - together Trix take over a school for witches Dark Castle and cause prisoners who are imprisoned in it and attack Capp. Friends and Phillip with his mom beats them together and sent to prison in the dimension of Harmony. |-|Season 2= Dakar, the Dark Phoenix steals Pixies - villas helpers who Winx rescues. Meanwhile Darkar frees Trix. Do Cappy comes a new teacher Parker, Philip, which helps to control his powers. Trix from Darkar gain strength and Gloomix Winx Fairies reach the next level Charmix. Later it turns out that Professor Parker is actually Darkar and makes Philip dark Vilaka. Trix won 4 of the Codex in order to open a portal to the realm of Relix. This Darkar steals Philip, because the portal can open only the forces of good and evil. Winx and Filip Darkar and the Trix eventually overwhelm and destroy Codex. Gift is forever trapped in the realm of Relix and Trix sent the largest prison in the Omega dimension. |-|Season 3= Before a group of six friends is another big challenge. They must reach the final level enchantix. Trix get the omega dimension, where they find Valtor - next opponent. He will become director of the school and teaches the Dark Castle Trix devastating spell that can remove power to anyone. |-|Season 4= Six Club has issued this time on earth to get a new Believix transformation of a people to believe in magic. Trix are trapped in an underwater Androském prison, from which apparently can not escape. Six wizards and witches of the Dark Castle is also published on the earth to destroy Six Club and revenge Trix. |-|Season 5= Trix are for using their forces and Tritannuse, too trapped in Andross get out of jail and trying to get Sirenix, an ancient force - due to come into the infinite ocean. Like Trix and Six Club is trying to get Sirenix, and to prevent Trix, before entering the infinite ocean. |-|Season 6= In Magix opens new school ... Coming soon ... . Meanwhile, in the dark castle comes a new schoolgirl witch Selina. Selina must protect the precious book legendarium and Trix which take power over Dark Castle gaining its strength. Selina then takes the power of Six Club. Phillip then give each of the Six Club ounce of power it has left, and they subsequently gain strength Bloomix. Their main mission is to get a rare power but Mythix to good concluded legendarium. This must find a good fairy Elendor, which was formerly her guardian. In fact, they did not in the way připlétá Acheron - the creator Legendarium. Trivia *Each season has its main adversary: **1 - Trix **2 - Shadow Phoenix **3 - Valtor **4 - Witch of Black Circle **5 - Tritannus **6 - Selina *In each season, Six Club will receive a conversion: **1 - Basic Fairy level **2 - Charmix **3 - Enchantix **4 - Believix, Sophix, Lovix **5 - Harmonix 2D, Sirenix 3D **6 - Bloomix 2D, Mythix 3D Category:Teams Category:Six Club